Artemis Nightshade
by MyUrI SoLeM
Summary: What will happen if Hermione Travels back to Tom Riddle's time? And what if this certain Riddle cannot help but feel frustrated because Artemis Nightshade does not fall for his charms being a GIRL! /My first story. Please read and tell me if you like it!
1. I'm Doomed

**Artemis Nightshade**

**Chapter 1- I'm Doomed**

People were fighting, Hogwarts was falling, Harry had fallen and Ron was dead at the very beginning of the war. This was not supposed to happen; it was not what Hermione had pictured.

Voldemort should have been defeated. Ron should have survived. They would get married and have kids.

Even though, before the war started, when everyone thought the light would win, Hermione knew deep down in her heart that they couldn't.

They had hundreds but Voldemort has thousands. They had Harry, the Chosen One, but unfortunately the prophecy didn't say Harry _will_ win. It didn't mention Harry _will_ live. There was a chance for Voldemort to win. There was a chance for Voldemort to live and Harry could die.

But luck was not on her side, her fears came true, Voldemort had won. Now there was no hope. So she quickly Avadad her opponent, Theodore Nott and ran to the castle. The only thing she could do now was run.

Her first choice was the Room of Requirement but then thought that if Voldemort would check the castle, he would first check there so she made up her mind to go to the Headmaster's office. When she reached their, she gave the password and entered.

When her eyes met the room she was nothing but shocked at the dramatic change in appearance of the room. When her ex-Headmaster owned the room, it was nothing but ordinary with all the weird stuff hanging on the wall or lying on the shelves.

Thinking about Dumbledore bought tears to eyes, but she blinked them away. Now when Snape owned the room it was gloomy and sad, just like its owner.

She noticed there was only a chair and table. She started to panic when she realized she couldn't hide here.

Then an idea struck her. She could go to the Gryffindor common rooms, get in the boys dormitory and _borrow_ Harry's invisibility cloak, not steal, she was not one of the stealing kind. Besides, you can't _steal _a dead man's belongings. And then she could go to Hogsmeade and apparate to Diagon Alley. Through there she could go to muggle London and go into hiding. And Hermione Granger would never be heard off again in the world! At least not in the wizarding world. It was a brilliant plan!

But then a thought struck her. How the hell can she reach the Gryffindor tower without being noticed?

She felt like someone chucked a bucket full of ice-cold water on her head. "Stupid, stupid me" She muttered under her breath. She was never such a tubelight. She wasn't called 'The Brightest witch of her age' for no reason.

Hermione was weighing her options to go to the Gryffindor tower, should she go and risk her life to escape or should she sit there and wait there for them to catch her?

Really there was no competition and went with the first option. But to her surprise it was a piece of cake to reach there without getting noticed. She went and got the cloak and put it on.

Once she got out of the portrait of the Fat lady, she took extra precautions to not make any noise while walking.

Suddenly her blood ran cold when she heard a pair of footsteps, no make that two pairs of footsteps. Then she heard someone whine "I can't believe the Dark Lord sent us to search the Gryffindor tower to see if anyone is hiding!" "They are bloody Gryffindors, they are supposed to be _brave_ so obviously they wouldn't hide!" the voice exclaimed.

**Hermione's POV**

Then I noticed the voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Then another voice said "Very true" and sighed. I instantly noticed it was the voice of Blaise Zabini. I heard the footsteps come closer and closer. I thought if I keep quiet they wouldn't notice I'm here and they'll pass by.

When they were a ten yards further from me, I did something which I would regret my whole life.

I yelped! Yes, I yelped, but there was a good reason. A cockroach was on my shoulder! Okay fine maybe that isn't such a good reason but still. Who am I kidding, that was a pathetic reason! I've fought monsters and Death Eaters, heck maybe I wouldn't even yelp when Voldemort was in front of me (maybe gasp or shudder, but that is not the point)!

Shame on me.

"Did you hear something?" I heard the earth shattering voice of Blaise Zabini say. And then I knew I was _Doomed_!


	2. Bloody Timeturners

**Chapter 2- Bloody Timeturners**

I don't understand why Voldemort couldn't see Malfoy's point of view and think that there wouldn't be any _Gryffindors_ hiding. That would make life so much easier!

But on the _dark _side, if Voldemort had Malfoy's brain he wouldn't even be alive, so that is totally out of question. And by the way how big is Malfoy's brain? Maybe peanut sized? No, not maybe, it _is_ the size of a peanut!

But to the situation on hand, Blaise had heard me and I had to hide.

I went in the first door which was near me, which on hand was Professor McGonagall's office. I went near the shelves and squeezed myself in a small gap between the shelf and the wall and instinctively cast a silencing charm on the room.

When I heard them pass by, I let out a breadth which I didn't know I was holding.

But because of my _brilliant_ clumsiness I pushed the shelf a little too much when I was getting out and the shelf banged on the ground. _Thank god I placed the_ _silencing charm!_ And then I noticed all the contents in the shelf had fallen on the ground.

Something shiny caught my eye. I went and picked it up and on closer inspection I noticed it was the timeturner I gave back to Professor McGonagall in my third year.

And suddenly many things happened at the same time.

The door blasted open and revealed none other than Draco Malfoy. Someone petrified me from behind, which turned out to be Zabini.

"Well, well, well, look what we have found us here Blaise?" said Malfoy. "Mudblood,aren't you supposed to be dead with Potty and Weasel?" "What's this?" Malfoy came and took the timeturner from me.

"What do you think this is Blaise?" "Looks like some type of clock device to me." "I have no clue what that is." said Zabini. Malfoy started turning the knob of the timeturner, Merlin knows how many times.

I wanted to tell him to stop but unfortunately I was petrified. And then, he clicked the knob.

I _thought_ nothing could be worse than me petrified and helpless in front of Malfoy and Zabini but now I really _knew_ nothing can be worse than the current situation!

The timeturner started glowing and making weird noises and Malfoy got freaked out. Zabini ran out the door and Malfoy threw the timeturner at me and soon followed Zabini.

_Cowards._

I felt like everything was going in slow-motion mode.

The timeturner reached me and then there was a blast of bright light and I was transported back in time, Merlin knows when. After the light had dimmed and I came out of my half blind state I noticed I was in the same room but there was a person sitting on the desk, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

And suddenly I realized it was Professor Dumbledore, but a much young looking Professor Dumbledore!

"Young lady, can you please tell me what has happened?" the Professor exclaimed. And then I explained everything starting from the war till the time I was transported there.

I didn't tell who was Voldemort or any of the names really. Just told him what had been going on when I left. I didn't want to change the future already. That was a crime!

"What is the date Professor?" I asked. "6th October, 1944." was his simple but shocking answer.

She had traveled fifty five years back! And even worse this was the year in which _Tom Riddle_ attended his seventh year!

_Bloody Timeturners!_


End file.
